<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Cuervo [Que Debería Haber Sido] Blanco by UrsusMons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397385">Un Cuervo [Que Debería Haber Sido] Blanco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons'>UrsusMons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros Celestiales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of importance put on sounds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunters, Alternate Universe - Witches, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keeps goig out o spite, M/M, Not Beta Read, Singing that heals magically whoooo, Yams tries so hard someoe give him a hug, i'm so sorry idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Yamaguchi encuentra un Cuervo gravemente  herido e intenta salvarlo<br/>Contexto: Yams tiene alrededor de 15 años, pasaron unos pocos meses desde la fuga de los calabozos que llevó a la formación del coven. Suga es un año mayor.</p><p>---</p><p>Segunda historia cronológicamente</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros Celestiales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079690</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Cuervo [Que Debería Haber Sido] Blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todas las narraciones de esta serie son individuales pero también tienen información sobre el mundo y los personajes en cada una que dan más profundidad en general. La primer historia de la serie tiene algo de información extra que podría ayudar a hacer todo más fácil de entender si esto te resulta confuso!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los animales del bosque levantaban sus cabezas casi al unísono, formando un camino de miradas curiosas y asustadas que reaccionaban a un joven cubierto por una larga capa, de cabellos oliva y un rostro cubierto de pecas, que corría con tal esfuerzo que lo único que quedaba para que aquellos seres reaccionaran era la brisa que su movimiento provocaba. </p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien recientemente se había convertido en la cabeza de un Coven nombrado en honor a un cúmulo de estrellas en el cielo y formado hasta ese momento sólo de aquellos fugitivos que habían escapado de las garras de los Cazadores junto a él, había encontrado un cuervo albino gravemente herido, y corría para intentar salvar su vida, murmurando tarareos entrecortados por la falta de aire para intentar brindarle primeros auxilios hasta llegar al sitio donde tenía todas las herramientas y elementos que lo ayudarían a incrementar su fuerza de curación dentro de la aún improvisada guarida en la que él y sus aliados se refugiaban. </p><p>Movió la tela que hacía de barrera entre su lugar de trabajo y el mundo exterior, sintiendo las respiraciones cortas e insuficientes utilizadas más en sus cantos que en su propia supervivencia quemar en sus pulmones pero negándose rotundamente a detenerse, encontrando cantidades enormes de fuerza en los suaves latidos del ser que se sentía tan pequeño entre sus manos y miró alrededor con ojos tan asustados que cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera pensado que la herida se encontraba en su propio torso y no el ajeno. </p><p>Acercó el cuervo a su pecho, sosteniéndolo con una mano con la mayor suavidad que su cuerpo era capaz de utilizar y sintiendo un dolor que opacó el de su falta de oxígeno inmediatamente en el corazón cuando el ave emitió un suave sonido y pareció acurrucarse allí, buscando el calor que claramente se escapaba de su cuerpecito junto a la roja sangre que casi tapaba por completo su plumaje, haciendo difícil reconocer su falta de pigmento. Su voz se entrecortó por un momento por razones totalmente ajenas a la falta de aire y buscó casi a ciegas una pequeña bolsa, que apretó levemente, tratando de forzar su mente a dividirse en dos pensamientos simultáneos para crear una conexión con ésta sin dejar de curar. </p><p>Luego de estar completamente seguro de que el amuleto había sido activado, lo acercó al ser bajo sus cuidados y dejó ambos cuidadosamente sobre la superficie de piedra que contaba con intrincadas inscripciones y dibujos que potenciaban la magia curativa. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tomar respiraciones más profundas, ya que era consciente de que su cerebro necesitaría todo el oxígeno que pudiera tener para llevar a cabo la tarea que tenía por delante, pero nunca dejó de cantar, tararear o al menos producir algún tipo de sonido, sin importar que su voz empezara a sonar ronca por el constante esfuerzo que se estaba obligando a realizar. </p><p>Agregó algunas líneas al diseño en la piedra con la sangre que había quedado en sus manos, en posiciones específicas que ayudarían a intensificar la curación en los lugares que necesitaban más atención y a sabiendas de que agregar algo que provenía de su paciente haría aún más fuerte la potenciación que aquellos sigilos creaban, intensificando los cabellos y gotas de sangre suyas propias que había en la bolsa de tela que oficiaba de talismán junto al cuervo. Mientras tanto, aprovechando los movimientos metódicos que esa acción le daba, se concentró en dar una intención más fuerte a las melodías con las que guiaba su magia, dando así unos primeros auxilios más efectivos que los murmullos rotos que había logrado forzar de sus cuerdas vocales camino a allí. </p><p>Cuando hubo curado lo suficiente para tener certeza de que era seguro dejar al ave sin un contacto directo y confiar en el talismán para actuar de conector entre su magia y él, alejó la mano que había dejado sobre la cabeza del herido, donde había estado dejando suaves caricias que esperaba lograran calmarlo lo suficiente para que el estrés no hiciera su recuperación más difícil, y le dio la espalda para buscar entre las hierbas que colgaban secas del techo y los demás elementos que se encontraban en diversos frascos, cajas y sobres, buscando aquellos que ayudarían físicamente a las heridas, y separándolos de los que servirían para hacer la magia de su voz más fuerte y eficaz. </p><p>Cuando, con los brazos llenos de flores, hojas, cristales y demás cosas que le ayudarían en la curación, Yamaguchi volvió a estar frente al herido y en vez de un cuervo encontró a un joven, igual de albino que el ave pero sin sangre que ocultara su condición y con pequeñas arrugas en todo su rostro, creadas por la expresión que el dolor de sus heridas creaba en éste, su sorpresa fue sólo evidente en la respiración rápida que tomó al notarlo, pero no se permitió dejar de cantar ni por un momento más de lo necesario, después de todo, era evidente que el sonido asustado y triste que producía el corazón del muchacho era el mismo que había oído antes venir del ave, y por lo tanto su tarea no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. </p><p>Luego de horas y horas de trabajo, preocupado por la forma en la que su propia voz parecía fallarle pero moldeandola a pura fuerza de voluntad en las melodías que necesitaba, Tadashi se dio cuenta de que, de momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era vendar las heridas que no habían terminado de sanar aún y dejar descansar a cuerpo y mente, tanto la propia como la de quien había estado tratando, por al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que los pétalos frente a sus manos no se confundieran unos con otros y las líneas en la piedra que utilizaba dejaran de aparentar moverse en formas ondulantes siempre que no las miraba directamente. </p><p>Suspiró inconscientemente, pero la falta de melodías en el aire lo asustó tanto como la diminuta queja que provino del chico frente a él, así que se apresuró a murmurar un pequeño tarareo, intentando reservar la fuerza de sus cuerda vocales para que durara tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente del muchacho, que se había atascado allí incómodamente gracias al sudor por la fiebre, que aún persistía pero había bajado gracias a sus atenciones, para luego forzar sus brazos temblorosos a levantar al chico con cuidado lo suficiente para vendarlo y dejar un abrigo suave bajo su cabeza, esperando que ayudara a mejorar su descanso y por lo tanto su recuperación también. </p><p>Tenía la intención de limpiar todo y guardar lo sobrante donde debía ir, pero el sobre esfuerzo lo golpeó con fuerza en cuanto se relajó levemente y no pudo más que sentarse frente al herido y apoyar su rostro en sus antebrazos, exhausto y tarareando aún por puro reflejo, sin siquiera ser capaz de infundir su voz con magia.</p><p>Estaba tan cansado que sus párpados no podían mantenerse abiertos, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto, así que en cambio permaneció allí, con una mejilla en su antebrazo y los brazos cruzados en la superficie de piedra, los ojos cerrados, más pensamientos de los que era capaz de contar y una melodía, que no sabía si estaba tarareando o sólo pensando, en la garganta. Oyendo atentamente los signos vitales del desconocido, dejando que lo arrullaran como si del sonido de un río o el viento en los árboles se tratase. Poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando, sus sentidos se tranquilizaron al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la sangre corriendo por las venas del cambiaformas a su lado se estabilizaba y la salud volvía a la forma en la que su corazón latía.</p><p>Así, sin apenas darse cuenta, sus pensamientos empezaron a ser menos rápidos, hasta que lo único que quedó fue aquella suave melodía y , cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, reconoció el sonido de la consciencia en su respiración. En ese momento no pudo más que sonreír, porque supo que conocería , al fin, el timbre de su voz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me gustaría hacer una continuación sobre lo que pasa luego de que Suga despierte pero todavía no estoy segura de si va a pasar!<br/>Si esta historia te parece conocida puede que sea porque también la publiqué en twitter! Y Pienso traducirla al inglés y ponerla aquí también en algún momento.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>